Follow The North Star
by Blazing Fire Dragon
Summary: Just to sum it up, this'll be brief; Ariel the Fairy loving-girl, believes she is a talent, like the type of Fairies she knows of. She believes that she can control the stars and planets, because when she moves her finger from place to place, her imagination makes her see that she is moving them, as well as planets. One day, she is visiting her Uncle&Aunt, she discovers a fairy!


**Hey guys! So this is my first time doing this, plus I'm a little underaged so this might be a bit scratchy. This is sort of like Tinker Bell & the Great Fairy Rescue, except... Not? It's kind of the same plot. I changed the fairy characters so they are different, but I DO NOT own Pixie Hollow Fairies! If you want to know more, just ask! P.S. I am not doing in denting or any type of correct corrections, only on words! By the way: In the 2nd chapter, I'll add Tink, Vidia, Rosetta, Silvermist, Dessa, Fawn, all them! ; )**

* * *

_**Ariel's P.O.V**_

"Lily! Lily come back here!" I giggled with a charming Australian accent. She chased her beloved dog around and around her Aunt and Uncle's big backyard. "Splash!" Lily had hopped into the pool!_ 'Oh no. Mum and Aunt Jasmine will FREAK! I have to dry Lily off before they get back from the grocery store in 10 minutes! That'll be tough though... Lily is a squirmer,' _thought Ariel. "Uncle Jimmy! Daddy! I need some help over here!" I yelled quickly. Uncle ran out, smelling like his FAMOUS (as Ariel put it) beef stew. "What is it, Ar Bear?" he questioned. All I replied back was a point towards the pool. Then dad zipped out as well. He had just finished mowing the lawn, so bits of grass were on him. "What happen, El?" I ushered my hands towards the pool. There was Lily doing the 'Doggy Paddle'. "What should I do?" I asked, being quite dull to the situation. "The only thing there is TO DO!" bounced Uncle Jimmy. "Swim with her!" she smiled the shiny and cheery smile that Ariel always loved to see. "That's a good idea! It's pretty hot today, go swim with 'er!" encouraged dad. "Okay..." I nodded. 5 minutes later I came out in my tropical fish swimming suit. I'm the kind that loves to just hop right in, and predict the water, but we come to Aunt & Uncle's house often, so I happen to know that the temperature of the water happens to be my favorite. "Oh Lily, it's a good thing you're a talented little King Charles Spaniel, and you learned to swim... at MY swimming lessons!" I cheered bashfully. "But either way, I gotta take you out, or I'm going to be in trouble," I told her. "Oh your s aoking lil' puppy, yes you are-" I cooed, but got muted by... "ARIEL! How could you let the dog in the pool?! You know dogs can't swim!" Mum scolded. _'Oh right, I forgot she wasn't the one to pick me up from swimming lessons, it was dad...' _I thought to myself.

"Um, uh, well you see... uh?" I stammered. "Honey, come dry off, and head to the meadow, that's enough water for the BOTH of you today," she said, calmer now. "Okay, mum" I climbed out and went to change and dry off. I hopped on my bicycle, and rode to the 'Fairy Meadow' as I like to call it. I kicked down my stand for my bike, and ran off, through the flowers to where I had last seen a couple Fairies. Then I just laid down. "I think I'll stay here until the stars appear, and the planets are visible." I yawned, and then dozed off... 1 hour had passed and I had awaken to tiny little sparkly voices. I gasped as I stared for minutes. "A real fairy... A REAL fairy..." I felt my voice start to get higher and louder, "A REAL ACTUAL FAIRY!"

* * *

_**Julie's P.O.V**_

"Hahaha! Wait up Bloom! Will just landed in one of the Tinker's baskets to deliver to the Snowy Side!" I giggled. Apparently, I don't see a lot of things that come for me, (as said from Simone) and didn't notice that Will (Real name is Willow, we call him Will) that he had gotten untangled with some help from Clank and Bobble, and had thrown an acorn... AT MY HEAD! "Klunk!" My vision turned to blur and sparkles of my rainbow pixie dust went everywhere.

"Scratch! Bang! Swish! Klank! Klunk! Oof!" I fell through the leaves of the Spring tree... intruded on someone TAKING A SHOWER (At this time of day?!) and landed in the utterly dirty mud. It's bad enough that now I'm out of Pixie Dust, but as well as my wings are too heavy to even let me move? "All I said was that ya' got tangled in a the twine, Will!" I screamed. I heard Bloom bickering at Will, all sorts of things. "Oh, WIILL! Your so stupid! How could you do that?! All she said was you- OH WILL!" she yelled. "Slap!" Ooh... he definetley deserved that slap on the arm... though it didn't look like it hurt. Even so, both of them rushed down to help me, before this thing takes me down as if it were quicksand. "Puulll! Puusshh!" Will and Bloom yelled. That meant they pull I push. The only problem was, I couldn't push! There was nothing to push down on. Just as that happened, Simone had flew by.

* * *

_**Simone's P.O.V**_

Just as I had flown by some one was calling my name "Hey! Simone! Siimoone!" It was Julie down below me... Stuck in the mud?! _'Ugh probably Will again...' _I thought to myself. "What's up?" I asked after I flew down. "The real question is: What's down? And to answer THAT question, it's Julie!" Bloom babbled.

"Huh? Whatever... Whatcha need Julie?" I replied.

"Go get Queen Clarion, I gave her a special jewel, late last night that I discovered on the rim of the Babbling Brooke. It has an undo magic somewhere in it! All I need is a hammer from Tink. Got it?" she explained. "Got it!" I answered. "I won't let you down!" I added as I flew away.

I dashed into the Queen's throne room. "Queen Clarion? Queen Clarion?!" I asked. She wasn't present. Either way, I searched every nook and cranny until I found the gem placed on a special podium. I left the place a little unorganized, but scurried to Tink's house anyway. I pounded on her door, practically taking it out of it's hinges. I was suprised to see Blaze answer the door instead of Tink. But I didn't question anything. "Blaze! Julie needs help, do you think you could lend me one of Tink's hammers?" I instructed. "Buzz bzz buzz, squeak diddly buzz!" Blaze squeaked. "Thanks buddy!" I replied. By the time I got back Will had pulled Julie out already.

"But thanks SO much anyways, Simone!" Julie explained with a smile. "By the way, you should take that back, it's very delicate" she instructed, pointing to the gem. "Got it!" I answered.

* * *

_**Bloom's P.O.V.**_

After the incident with the mud happened to Julie, I went off in the evening to the meadow where Iridessa was working with the fireflies. "Hey Dessa," I greeted. "Oh hiya, Bloom!" she replied, very upbeat. I look out towards the horizon. There lied... something strange. I flapped over to the thing. I circled it. "Bloom? Bloom! What are you doing?!" Ako had come up from behind me. "Sshh! I think IT'S asleep..." I whispered. "IS IT A... GIANT?!" She screamed. "SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" I whisper screamed. "Do NOT wake it u-" Ako had zipped away. "Hey where are you go-" I heard a mumble from behind me. "Huh? Oh my... A real fairy... A REAL fairy... A REAL FAIRY!" she said getting louder and louder with excitment. "Uuhh ohh..." I gulped. She did a half-circle to face me. I pinched my eyes shut as her hand reached towards me. I squeaked and cringed.

* * *

**Thats the end of the first chapter. : ) Translation for Blaze: 'Buzz bzz buzz, squeak diddly buzz!' ~Means 'Sure thing, you're always helping me and Tink!'**


End file.
